Not only a dream
by Ashumaniel
Summary: Ein nächtliches Treffen und auf einmal geht alles ganz schnell –zwinker


Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir

Titel: Not only a dream

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Draco/Harry what else...

Inhalt: Ein nächtliches Treffen und auf einmal geht alles ganz schnell –zwinker-

ONESHOT 

Not only a dream

Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens Eisprinz von Slytherin, stand wie oft in letzter Zeit, wenn ihm der Trubel des alltäglichen Lebens mal wieder zu viel wurde, auf dem Geländer des Astronomieturms. Ein Schritt weiter und er würde in die Tiefe stürzten, doch statt Angst löste diese Gefahr etwas Beruhigendes in ihm aus. Er hatte nicht vor zu springen, auch wenn ihm manchmal der Gedanke kam, jedoch hatte dieser Blick auf den weit entfernten Boden, der dort irgendwo in der Dunkelheit lag, eine Wirkung auf ihn, die ihm gerade an turbulenten Tagen dabei half wieder zu sich selbst zu finden.

Und so stand er auch heute wieder auf jenem Geländer und blickte gedankenverloren in die Tiefe, während ihm der Wind sanft durch die Haare fuhr. Draco konnte richtig fühlen wie seine Muskeln begannen sich zu entspannen und der Stress des Tages begann von ihm abzufallen, je länger er auf das Gelände von Hogwarts hinab blickte, welches zu dieser späten Stunde kaum mehr war, als ein Meer aus schwarzen Schatten. Genießerisch schloss der Slytherin die Augen, breitete die Arme aus und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Dieses kleine Ritual war wie Balsam für seine Seele, ein kleiner Ersatz dafür dass er seine Gefühle nicht so ohne weiteres mitteilen konnte. So lud er sie einfach auf dem Astronomieturm ab. Ließ sie vom nächtlichen Wind in die Dunkelheit tragen.

Harry Potter, seines Zeichens Held der Zauberwelt, hatte die Flucht aus dem Gryffindorturm ergriffen. Es war zwar bereits spät, doch dieses starke Gefühl der Einsamkeit, welches ihn ergriffen hatte, während er zwischen all seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, ließ ihm urplötzlich kaum mehr Luft zum Atmen. Und so stahl er sich in einer günstigen Sekunde durch das Portrait davon. Draußen auf dem dunklen Gang blieb er noch eine Weile stehen und lauschte dem fröhlichen Gelächter seiner Freunde und Schulkameraden und ihn überkam dabei eine sanfte Melancholie.

Seine besten Freunde hatten es endlich geschafft ein Paar zu werden und daher seit einiger Zeit nur noch Augen für sich, auch wenn sie sich bemühten Harry weiterhin immer mit einzubeziehen. Diese Versuche schlugen öfters fehl als es Harry lieb wäre, aber er war den beiden dennoch nicht böse. Er gönnte ihnen ihr Glück und insgeheim beneidete er sie auch darum. Doch sein Glück ließ noch auf sich warten und das Glück mit Ginny war sogar seit nun mehr 3 Wochen zu Ende. Die junge Weasley tat sich schwer mit der Trennung und nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass alles Betteln nichts nützte, war sie nun zu einer neuen Taktik übergegangen. Dem beinahe schon krampfhaften Versuch Harry eifersüchtig zu machen und das nicht nur mit einem Jungen, sondern gleich mit ein paar. Ständig hing sie an einem anderen jungen Mann, was bei Harry zwar keine Eifersucht auslöste, aber doch ein gewisses Unwohlsein. Zwar liebte er Ginny nicht mehr wie eine feste Freundin, dennoch liebte er sie noch wie eine Schwester und daher machte er sich natürlich Sorgen um sie.

Ron war längst vom einfachen Sorgen zu blanker Wut übergegangen. Er war der Ansicht Ginny würde sich einer Hure nicht ganz unähnlich verhalten, was ihm nicht nur einen bösen Blick von Harry sondern auch noch einen Vortrag von Hermine einbrachte und zwar einen der sich gewaschen hatte.

Harry atmete tief durch und schüttelte sich selbst einmal von Oben bis Unten, eine Art symbolische Geste sich seiner eigenen negativen Gefühle zu entledigen. Natürlich wusste Harry, dass er im Grunde nichts als Unfug trieb, doch manchmal half es tatsächlich sich selbst damit ein wenig Ruhe vor unangenehmen Gedanken zu schaffen.

Etwas befreiter setzte sich Harry nun in Bewegung. Ohne recht zu wissen wohin er wollte, schlenderte er durch das riesige Schloss, immer auf der Hut ja keinem Lehrer oder Filch über den Weg zu laufen. Was sich als gar nicht so einfach heraus stellte, da er durch seinen abrupten Aufbruch vergessen hatte die Karte der Rumtreiber mitzunehmen.

Doch zumindest was das anbelangte schien er Glück zu haben. In der zwischen Zeit hatte er sich auch ein Ziel ausgesucht, nämlich den Astronomieturm. Es war eigentlich ein Ort den er eher mied, denn er erinnerte ihn oft daran wie einsam er doch immer wieder war und wie unverstanden er sich fühlte. Nach Voldemorts Ableben fast noch mehr wie davor. Denn nun wo er nicht ständig in Lebensgefahr schwebte, hatte er endlich Zeit zum nachdenken und Harry musste erkennen, dass das nicht immer etwas Gutes war. Und manchmal wünschte er sich fast die Zeit zurück wo es noch anders gewesen ist. Nicht die Zeit des Leidens oder des Sterbens, sondern der Gefahr, eine Gefahr die einem nie richtig Zeit ließ auch mal durchzuatmen, die man aber auch mit allem Glück der Welt immer wieder überstand.

Ein etwas schiefes Lächeln schlich sich in Harrys Züge, als er sich der Dummheit dessen, was er sich da eigentlich wünschte gewahr wurde. Müde schüttelte er den Kopf und erklomm die letzten Stufen des dunkeln Turmes. Oben angekommen öffnete er leise die Tür und späte vorsichtig in den Raum dahinter. Auf den ersten Blick schien niemand da zu sein und Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Die Tür nun vollständig öffnend betrat er den Turm und schritt gleich nach draußen, um dort die Sterne zu bewundern.

Als er jedoch ins Freie trat hielt er erschrocken inne. Auf dem Geländer, gefährlich nahe am Abgrund, stand eine Person mit ausgebreiteten Armen und gesenktem Kopf.

_Selbstmord, _schoss er Harry panisch durch den Kopf und rannte ohne noch lange zu überlegen auch schon nach vorne und packte die Person so gut es ging um die Hüfte, um dann mit der schlanken Gestalt im Arm nach hinten auf den sicheren Boden zu fallen. Der etwas kleinere Mitschüler, offensichtlich ein Junge wie Harry beim Fallen feststellen konnte, gab ein erschrockenes Japsen von sich, als er von dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor beinahe brutal nach hinten gerissen wurde.

„Bist du verrückt geworden!", schrie Harry, kaum das er wieder Sauerstoff in den Lungen hatte. „Verdammte Scheiße!", schrie die andere Person, Harrys Worte ignorierend.

Doch Harry war das egal, denn in dem Moment in dem der andere sprach, wurde ihm bewusst unter wem er gerade lag. „Malfoy", hauchte Harry überrascht. Der Slytherin hatte sich in der zwischen Zeit von dem Gryffindor herunter gerollt und funkelte diesen wütend an.

„Was soll der Scheiß Potter?!", knurrte Malfoy ungehalten. „Das fragst du mich?!", gab Harry nicht weniger sauer zurück. „Na wen den sonst!?", zischte der blonde Slytherin und hievte sich dabei wieder auf die Beine. „Du könntest wenigsten ein bisschen Dankbarkeit zeigen", meinte Harry dann etwas ruhiger. Draco zog fragend und vor allem auch spöttisch die rechte Augenbraue nach oben. „Aber gut gehen tut es dir schon noch?", fragte Malfoy höhnisch. „Ernsthaft Malfoy, was auch immer das Problem ist, dass ist es sicher nicht Wert", versuchte Harry seinen Gegenüber zu beruhigen. „Was redest du da für einen Unsinn?", fragte Malfoy, der nun wirklich langsam dachte Potter hätte einen an der Klatsche.

„Na ich rede von dem was du da gerade vor gehabt hast", erklärte Harry. „Und was habe ich deiner Meinung nach vorgehabt?", fragte Malfoy ungeduldig. „Na das war doch offensichtlich! Komm schon Malfoy lass den Scheiß", regte Harry sich wieder auf. Warum musste der Slytherin aber auch immer so kompliziert sein. Und vor allem, warum musste er solche Dummheiten anstellen?! Harry war beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben als er erkannte, das Malfoy der jenige war, der sich selbst beinahe in den Tod gestürzt hätte.

Natürlich hasste er den blonden Schönling, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wäre dessen Tod für Harry fast nicht zu verkraften gewesen. Ein Gefühl das der junge Gryffindor noch nie in Bezug auf Malfoy hatte und das ihm auch nicht ganz geheuer war.

„Ich?! Du benimmst dich wie der absolute Obertrottel und reißt mich hier ohne jede Vorwarnung zu Boden!", regte Malfoy sich lautstark auf. „Ich habe dich gerettet!", brüllte Harry zurück. „Vor was bitte schön sollst du mich gerettet haben?!", erwiderte Malfoy scharf und sah dabei zu, wie sich auch Harry endlich wieder auf die Füße stellte.

„Na du wolltest dich doch gerade in die Tiefe stürzten!", keifte Harry und hätte Malfoy dabei am liebsten noch gleich eine aufs Maul gegeben. Dieser jedoch war nach Harrys Aussage vollkommen still geworden und sah den schwarzhaarigen nur seltsam nachdenklich an. Harry starrte ebenfalls wortlos zurück und versuchte das Zittern seiner Hände dabei unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, mit wenig Erfolg. Die Wut in ihm brodelte einfach zu stark oder gab es vielleicht doch einen anderen Grund?

„Du dachtest ich wollte mich umbringen?", fragte Malfoy dann untypisch leise und auch vorsichtig. Harry nickte nur. „Ich hatte nicht vor Suizid zu begehen", stellte Malfoy klar und wandte seinen Blick zum Himmel.

„Wieso bist du dann auf dem Geländer gestanden? Das ist echt gefährlich. Du hättest runter fallen können", meinte Harry, dessen Wut gerade dabei war zu verrauchen, was man von seinem Zittern jedoch nicht behaupten konnte. „Das tue ich öfters. Ich entspanne mich hier oben und genieße die Ruhe", erklärte Malfoy untypisch bereitwillig. „Ich dachte du wolltest springen", sagte Harry und klang dabei fast als würde er sich schämen. Malfoy sah ihn an und nickte. „Manchmal denke ich das auch", murmelte der junge Slytherin mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry, dennoch hatte dieser ihn verstanden. „Du denkst wirklich manchmal an Selbstmord?", traute Harry sich zu fragen. „Ich lebe gern, zumindest meistens, aber manchmal da habe ich das Gefühl als würde in meinem Leben etwas fehlen und zwar etwas so entscheidendes, das ein weiterleben fast sinnlos erscheint. Dann kommt mir immer der Gedanke ans springen. Aber es ist ja nur ein Gedanke. Ein Gedanke so flüchtig wie das Gefühl aber zum Glück nicht so penetrant", erklärte Malfoy und lächelte traurig in die Nacht hinein.

Harry verschlug es nach diesem unerwarteten intimen Geständnis regelrecht die Sprache. So hatte er noch nie mit Malfoy geredet. So friedlich und vor allem auch ehrlich. Und in dem Moment erkannte Harry auch wie einsam und verletzlich Malfoy war. So gar nicht der verwöhnte, gemeine und selbstsichere Junge, mit dem er sich normalerweise bis auf Blut stritt, sondern ein trauriger junger Mann der in einer Schublade leben musste. Und nicht einmal diese Schublade hatte er sich wirklich aussuchen können, genau wie es auch bei Harry war.

„Als ich erkannte das du es bist von dem ich glaubte er würde versuchen sich zu töten, da war ich zu Tode erschrocken. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wäre dein Tod plötzlich etwas, was ich nicht verkraften könnte", gestand Harry ohne sich selbst dabei wirklich zu verstehen.

Malfoy wandte sich vom Himmel ab und starrte Harry verwundert an. „Wieso?", war alles was der Slytherin über die Lippen brachte. „Weil du, glaube ich, ohne es recht zu merken, für mich im Laufe der Jahre sehr wichtig geworden bist. Ich kann nicht wirklich erklären wie ich das meine, aber ich spüre ganz einfach das du mir wichtig bist", versuchte Harry sich verständlich zu machen und spürte wie ihm dabei die röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Willst du wissen warum ich dich hasse?", fragte Malfoy dann auf einmal laut, was Harry einen ziemlichen Schrecken einjagte, dennoch nickte der Gryffindor ganz automatisch.

„Weil du mir von Anfang an wichtig warst. Von jenem Moment an wo ich dich in der Winkelgasse zum ersten Mal gesehen habe und noch nicht einmal wusste wer du bist. Dich in der Schule wieder zu sehen hat mich glücklich gemacht, doch als du meine Freundschaft abgelehnt hast, da war ich sehr enttäuscht und wollte, dass es aufhört. Ich meine dieses Gefühl, das du mir wichtig bist. Doch es hörte nicht auf, ich konnte es einfach nicht abstellen. Und so kam es, dass ich dich dafür hasste, dass ich nicht aufhören konnte dich zu…. Na ja, ach was weiß ich", sagte Malfoy und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Harry hatte still zugehört und konnte kaum glauben was er aus Malfoys Mund vernahm. „Ist das hier ein Traum?", fragte Harry daher unsicher. „Potter, wir stehen hier auf dem Astronomieturm unter einem romantischen Sternenhimmel und du sagst mir das ich dir wichtig bin und ich sage dir, dass du mir immer wichtig warst. Natürlich ist das ein Traum", sagte Malfoy mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und klang auch noch fast belustigt dabei. „Ich will nicht aufwachen", sagte Harry entschlossen und wischte mit diesen Worten das Lächeln aus Malfoys Gesicht.

„Denkst du es ist dein Traum oder eher meiner?", fragte Harry und trat dabei einen kleinen Schritt auf Draco zu.

„Unserer", erwiderte der Slytherin bestimmt. „Das gefällt mir", sagte Harry und lächelte glücklich. Die ganze Situation war dermaßen verquer und unrealistisch, das es wirklich nur ein Traum sein könnte, aber Harry erwischte sich selbst dabei wie er sich das Gegenteil wünschte. Überrascht über sich selbst, musste er kurz auflachen. „Was ist so witzig?", wollte Malfoy wissen. „Ich", gab Harry kryptisch von sich. „Du?", fragte Malfoy verständnislos.

Harry hatte jedoch nicht vor seine Antwort noch ausführlicher zu gestalten, sondern ging lieber noch einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu. „Wenn das hier ein Traum ist, dann kann ich alles machen nicht war? Es gibt keine Regeln, ich bin frei?", fragte Harry, doch eigentlich war es mehr eine Feststellung, aber Malfoy gab ohnehin keine Antwort, sondern sah nur etwas misstrauisch zwischen seinen Ponyfransen hindurch.

Der Gryffindor ging noch einen Schritt auf seinen blonden Gegenüber zu, so dass er nun direkt vor ihm stand. „Was machst du?", wollte dieser wissen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das selbst nicht so genau", gestand Harry und kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf. Malfoy legte daraufhin seinen Kopf schief und sah Harry mit großen fragenden Augen an, was ihn in diesem Moment unglaublich süß aussehen ließ.

„Manchmal ist es fast nicht zu glauben, wie jemand der so unglaublich schön ist wie du, so gemein sein kann", sagte Harry dann unvermittelt. „Als ob du immer heiler Sonnenschein wärst!", gab Malfoy mürrisch zurück, in dem Versuch über seine offenkundige Verlegenheit hinweg zu täuschen. Doch seine roten Wangen waren ein eindeutiges Indiz für Harry, welcher sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. „Du wirst rot", neckte er Malfoy. „Werde ich nicht", schmollte Malfoy. „Du hast recht, wie dumm von mir", kicherte Harry.

„Du kicherst wie ein Mädchen", stichelte Malfoy. „Und du schmollst wie eines", gab Harry lachend kontra.

„Was tun wir hier eigentlich?", seufzte Malfoy und spielte an einem losen Knopf seines Umhangens herum. „Vorspiel?", fragte Harry frech, worauf Malfoy vor lauter Schreck den Knopf abriss. „Wie bitte?", fragte der Slytherin unsicher, während sich das rot auf seinen Wangen noch vertiefte. „Ein Scherz", winkte Harry lachend ab. „Ich lach mich tot", kommentierte Draco trocken. „Nicht doch, wo ich dich doch gerade erst gerettet habe", japste Harry gespielt erschrocken. „Potter, ich sage es dir zum letzten Mal, du hast mich nicht gerettet, denn ich habe mich nicht in Gefahr befunden!", knurrte Malfoy genervt, aber wirklich wütend werden konnte er nicht, dazu war ihr Gespräch bereits viel zu seltsam verlaufen.

„Schon gut", winke Harry ab.

„Und jetzt?", wollte Malfoy wissen. „Was jetzt?", fragte Harry verständnislos. „Was tun wir jetzt?", erläuterte Malfoy. Harry zuckte zu Antwort mit den Schultern und für einen Moment war alles vollkommen still um sie herum. Beinahe gespenstisch, wie Harry fand.

„Wieso bist du so spät überhaupt noch unterwegs?", durchbrach Malfoys Stimme den geräuschlosen Augenblick. „Ich weiß auch nicht so recht. Auf einmal hatte ich das Bedürfnis allein zu sein", meinte Harry und zuckte erneut mit seinen Schultern. „Wieso wolltest du allein sein?", bohrte Malfoy nach. Harry seufzte leise. „Weil ich mich unter all meinen Freunden auf einmal so einsam gefühlt habe", gab Harry zu und fühlte sich dabei ein wenig unbehaglich. „Du willst allein sein, weil du dich einsam fühlst? Nicht gerade logisch", kommentierte Draco trocken. „Das habe ich ja auch nie behauptet. Nun zu dir, wieso stehst du hier oben? Wo liegt dein Problem, das du immer hier rauf musst um dich zu entspannen?", hakte Harry nun nach. „Es gibt etwas das nennt sich Privatsphäre Potter", erwiderte Malfoy kühl. „Da hab ich ja Glück das mir das egal ist", grinste Harry verschmitzt. „Du nervst", knurrte der Slytherin.

„Wenn du es mir nicht freiwillig sagst, dann werde ich es eben aus dir raussaugen", drohte Harry. Malfoy Augenbrauen wanderten amüsiert in die Höhe. „Ok, falsche Wortwahl", murrte Harry peinlich berührt. „Schade", grinste Malfoy und ging dann zwei Schritte auf das Geländer zu, um sich dort dann mit seinen Ellenbogen abstützen zu können. „Schade? Ist das dein ernst?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Möchtest du denn, dass es mir ernst ist?", stellte Draco seine Gegenfrage. „Vielleicht", sagte Harry und stellte sich dicht hinter Malfoy. „Dann ist es mir ernst…. Vielleicht", sagte Malfoy und auch wenn Harry es nicht sehen konnte, so wusste er doch das der blonde Slytherin gerade ein riesiges Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Gut, warum nicht", gab Harry dann mutig von sich, ohne recht zu wissen zu was genau er sich eigentlich gerade bekannte. Na ja, er wusste es eigentlich schon, aber ob Malfoy auch wirklich an das gleiche dachte? Dieser drehte sich nach Harrys Worten um, womit er sich wieder gefährlich nahe und Brust an Brust mit dem Gryffindor befand. „Ich bezweifle das du überhaupt wüsstest wie du anfangen sollst", provozierte Malfoy und Harry war sich nun ziemlich sicher, dass sie von derselben Sache sprachen. „Du wärst überrascht", gab Harry selbstsicher zurück. „So so, was du nicht sagst. Aber ich bin ein Mann Potter, kein leicht zu betörendes Mädchen", sagte Malfoy ruhig und lächelte dann verführerisch. „Hmm, jetzt wo ich dich mir genauer ansehe, glaube ich fast du könntest recht haben", antwortete Harry, wobei er sich nur schwer das Grinsen verkneifen konnte. Malfoy indessen schnaubte empört.

„Davon abgesehen, bin ich auf beiden Gebieten bereits ausreichend bewandert, so dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst", redete Harry schnell weiter, ehe Malfoy sich noch großartig beklagen konnte. „Bewandert? Wer durfte denn schon alles drüber?", stichelte Malfoy.

Harry schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Nett sein würde dich umbringen, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry und sah nachdenklich in die sturmgrauen Augen, die immer dunkler zu werden schienen. „Von meiner Person ausgehende Nettigkeiten muss man sich erst verdienen", gab Malfoy selbstgerecht zurück. „Und wie?", schnurrte Harry und versuchte zeitgleich den Gedanken das er hier gerade mit Draco Malfoy, seinem selbsternannten Erzfeind, auf Teufel komm raus flirtete, in die hinterste Ecke zu schieben.

„Was hättest du denn anzubieten?", säuselte Malfoy und ließ seine Zunge kurz über seine Unterlippe gleiten.

Harry war von dieser kleinen Geste eine Sekunde lang wie hypnotisiert, dann setzte sein Gehirn wieder ein. Konnte er sein Vorhaben wirklich in die Tat umsetzen? Schließlich war der junge Mann vor ihm, egal wie schön Harry ihn auch fand, immer noch Draco Malfoy, der Mensch den er verabscheute seit er 11 Jahre alt gewesen ist. Wieso also, war das Verlangen nach ihm plötzlich so stark? Wieso war da überhaupt ein Verlangen? Lag es nur an der Einsamkeit die er verspürte oder hatte es tatsächlich etwas mit Malfoy selbst zu tun. Und was waren Malfoys Beweggrunde?

Diese ganzen Fragen die sich Harry aufdrängten ließen ihn einen Moment zögern und als er seinen Blick wieder auf Dracos Augen fokussierte, konnte er darin Unsicherheit erkennen. Malfoy dachte wohl Harry würde einen Rückzieher machen und ihn einfach stehen lassen, was zweifelsohne eine Demütigung für den stolzen Slytherin gewesen wäre.

Doch Harry hatte nichts der gleichen vor. Einen Entschluss fassend, kniete er sich vor Malfoy hin. „Du tust es wirklich?!", rief Malfoy vollkommen überrascht aus. „Wenn du mich lässt", meinte Harry und sah fragend zu Malfoy auf. „Aber wieso?", wollte dieser wissen. „Spielt das denn eine Rolle?", fragte Harry. Malfoys Wangen wurden knall rot und er schüttelte ein wenig unsicher den Kopf. Harry lächelte zufrieden.

Langsam und mit sanftem Druck lies er eine Hand an Malfoys rechtem Bein hinauf gleiten, doch ehe er an dessen Schritt ankam, wechselte Harry das Bein und glitt an dem anderen wieder hinunter, was Malfoy eine leichte Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Dein erster Blowjob?", fragte Harry beiläufig, während er mit seiner Hand wieder nach oben wanderte und diesmal auch sanft über den Schritt des Slytherin strich. „Nein", gab Draco zurück und schien dabei ein wohliges Seufzen unterdrücken zu wollen. „Wer ist mir zuvor gekommen?", wollte Harry wissen. Seine Hand fuhr dabei mit immer mehr Druck über die intimste Stelle und Harry konnte spüren wie Leben in Draco kam. „Ich befürchte, dass wir nicht genügend Zeit haben um jeden einzelnen zu erörtern", meinte Draco und diesmal entschlüpfte ihm tatsächlich ein kleines Seufzen, wie Harry zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm.

Malfoy wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde erregter, was der vor ihm kniende Gryffindor auch gleich unter seinen Händen fühlen konnte. Zufrieden grinste Harry und massierte das anschwellende Glied immer stärker durch die dünne Stoffhose. Malfoy fühlte sich überraschend gut an und roch auch unglaublich gut, so das Harry langsam wirklich neugierig wurde, wie der Slytherin wohl schmecken würde.

Derweil wusste Draco sich kaum noch ruhig zu halten. Es war weniger das was Harry _tat_, als mehr die Tatsache, dass es Harry Potter war, der gerade vor ihm kniete. Allein der Gedanke war bereits unglaublich erregend, doch den Gryffindor tatsächlich vor sich knien zu sehen, war fast zuviel.

Als Harry einmal richtig fest zu packte entschlüpfte Malfoy ein lautes Stöhnen und der Kopf sackte automatisch in den Nacken. Das war für Harry das Zeichen das er jetzt endlich in die vollen gehen konnte.

Entschlossen öffnete er die Hose des Blonden und schob sie langsam bis hin zu dessen Knie um kaum eine Sekunde später das gleiche mit der Boxershorts zu machen. Malfoys Erregung nun direkt vor der Nase, musste Harry plötzlich grinsen und sich sogar kurz auf die Zunge beißen um nicht los zu lachen. Wer hätte je gedacht das ausgerechnet er Draco Malfoy mal einen Blasen würde und das auch noch freiwillig. Der Slytherin hatte sich in der zwischen Zeit wieder ein wenig erholt und starrte nun auf Harry hinab. Der Gryffindor spürte sofort den Blick auf sich ruhen und hob seinen Kopf.

Mit den geröteten Wangen, den leicht feuchten rosa Lippen, dem sexy verstrubbelten Haar und diesen unglaublich Augen, sah Malfoy im Augenblick wie die Sünde in Reinform aus.

Harry konnte richtig spüren wie sein eigenes Glied bei diesem Anblick zur Höchstform auflief. Längst war jedes Gefühl der Einsamkeit vergessen.

Entschlossen grinste Harry Malfoy ein letztes Mal frech ins Gesicht, eher dessen Erregung ohne lange Umschweife vollkommen in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ. Genussvoll stöhnte Malfoy auf und genoss die Hitze die seinen Penis umschloss. Und als Harry dann auch noch anfing zu saugen, zu lutschen und zu lecken, war es kaum noch zu ertragen. Immer mehr an Kontrolle verlierend krallte sich der blonde Slytherin in Harrys Haare fest, um dann von sich aus in den göttlichen Rachen zu stoßen.

Harry entspannte seine Kehle um nicht würgen zu müssen und um jedes Mal alles von Malfoys Glied in den Mund zu bekommen. Immer wieder zwang er Malfoys Becken zur Ruhe, um mit seiner Zunge ungestört dessen Eichel zu umkreisen.

„Merlin Potter!", entfuhr es Malfoy, als Harry ihn wieder einmal schluckte. Kleine Lichter tanzten schon vor seinen Augen und Draco wusste, lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten können. Auch Harry merkte das Malfoy immer stärker zitterte und sein Becken immer unkontrollierter wurde. Schnell öffnete er seine eigene Hose um seine eigene bereits schmerzhafte Erregung zu befreien. Genüsslich schloss er eine Faust um sein Glied und ließ diese dann fest und in einem schnellen Rhythmus auf und ab fahren.

Draco der es geschafft hatte einen kurzen Blick nach unten zu werfen, wäre bei dem Anblick von Harry wie er es sich gerade selbst machte, beinahe gekommen. Als Harry jedoch mit seiner freien Hand, auch noch anfing seine Hoden zu massieren, während er weiterhin schnell und hart an seiner Erregung lutschte, war es für Draco endgültig vorbei.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen, welches wie er hoffte ungehört in der Nacht verklang, kam er endlich zum Höhepunkt. Harry hatte ein bisschen Mühe alles zu schlucken, da seine andere Hand immer noch an seinem Glied rieb und der vor der Tür stehende Orgasmus ihn ein wenig unkonzentriert werden ließ.

Und endlich kam dann auch der Gryffindor mit einem kleinen Schrei und ergoss sich über den steinernen Boden. Malfoy sackten die Knie weg, doch Harry war trotz seiner Erschöpfung geistesgegenwärtig genug ihn aufzufangen und auf seinem Schoss zu platzieren, ehe er kurz die Augen schloss um ein wenig zu verschnaufen.

„Wow", hauchte Draco als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Danke", sagte Harry und grinste. „Ich glaube das ist das Seltsamste was ich je erlebt habe", gestand Malfoy und erlaubte sich einen Augenblick seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter zu legen. „Du findest meinen Blowjob seltsam?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Den Blowjob? Nein. Das er von dir kommt? Ja", erklärte Malfoy und schloss ebenfalls für einen Augenblick die Augen. „Ich bin eben immer für eine Überraschung gut", sagte Harry amüsiert und legte dabei seine Arme um die sexy Blondine in seinem Schoß. Malfoy lachte nur und Harry war ein wenig überrascht, dass der junge Slytherin die Umarmung so einfach zuließ.

„Ich glaube, der Traum neigt sich seinem Ende zu", flüsterte Malfoy nach einer Weile. „Kennst du den Film Nightmare on Elmstreet?", fragte Harry plötzlich vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang. „Ist das ein Muggelfilm? Sagt mir nämlich gar nichts", meinte Malfoy. „Ja ist es. Es ist ein Horrorfilm, der im Groben davon handelt, das so ein gruseliger Typ Menschen in ihren Träumen umbringt", erklärte Harry. „Und wie kommst du jetzt bitte darauf?", wollte Malfoy wissen, der so rein gar nicht verstand, was Harry da auf einmal für einen Quatsch von sich gab. „In dem Film ist es so, das die Heldin das Monster im Traum nicht besiegen kann, jedoch in der Realität. Und in dem sie das Monster in dem Moment festhält in dem sie aufwacht, wird auch er in die reale Welt geholt, wo sie ihn dann vernichten kann oder so ähnlich. Aber der springende Punkt ist, sie macht aus einem Traum Realität", erklärte Harry begeistert. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht was du damit sagen willst", sagte Malfoy etwas genervt, aber einfach noch zu entspannt von dem gerade erlebten Blowjob, um auch so zu klingen.

„Ganz einfach, wenn das hier ein Traum ist, brauche ich dich nur so lange festzuhalten bis ich aufwache. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass du auch in der Realität in meinen Armen liegst", kam Harry endlich zum Punkt. „Dir ist aber schon klar dass das hier nicht wirklich ein Traum ist, sondern wir es lediglich so nennen, um unangenehme Gedanken oder gar Gespräche zu umschiffen?", fragte Malfoy ein wenig skeptisch. „Es könnte so einfach sein", flüsterte Harry bedrückt. „Ist es aber nicht", sagte Malfoy. „Schon klar, aber es könnte", widersprach Harry. „Potter, dieses was wäre wenn, bringt dich nicht weiter", seufzte Malfoy hörbar auf.

„Du hast Recht. Willst du mit mir gehen?", fragte Harry dann ganz unverblümt. Zuerst zuckte Malfoy zurück und starrte Harry mit großen schockierten Augen an, doch dann fing er an laut zu lachen. „He, das ist nicht witzig", schmollte Harry mit einem schlechten Gefühl in der Brust, weil er glaubte Malfoy würde ihn gerade auslachen. „Es tut mir leid. Aber ich sitze hier mitten in der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm, mit herunter gelassener Hose auf dem Schoß von Harry Potter, dessen Hose ebenfalls nicht dort ist wo sie sein sollte und werde von ihm gefragt ob ich mit ihm gehen will", presste Malfoy mühselig zwischen seinem Gelächter hervor. Als Harry über die Worte nachdachte, musste auch er plötzlich grinsen.

Die heutige Nacht war wirklich das absolut schrägste was er bis jetzt erlebt hatte.

„Du hast mir noch keine Antwort gegeben", sagte Harry als Malfoy endlich wieder dabei war sich zu beruhigen. „Natürlich nicht, du hast ja auch nicht gefragt", meinte dieser nur. „Wie nicht gefragt? Gerade eben doch, bevor du dich halb totgelacht hast", murrte Harry unzufrieden. „Nein Potter ernsthaft, du hast nicht gefragt. Du kannst und darfst so etwas gar nicht fragen", erklärte Malfoy ruhig und stand dann auf um sich seine Hose wieder hochzuziehen. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

„Du würdest dich wundern was ich alles kann", sagte Harry trotzig. „Das glaub ich dir, aber wer sagt dass ich kann?", fragte Malfoy. Zuerst wurde Harry still und wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte, aber zum Glück hielten diese Zustände bei Harry nie sehr lange an.

„Du willst nicht oder du kannst nicht?", hakte Harry nach. „Was spielt das denn noch für eine Rolle", murrte Malfoy, dem die Hartnäckigkeit des Gryffindors langsam auf die Nerven ging.

„Eine sehr große sogar, also bitte", verlangte Harry. „Na schön, ich kann nicht. Zufrieden?", knurrte Malfoy und starrte mit roten Wangen in den Himmel. „Sehr sogar", antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Jetzt weiß ich das sich die Mühe die ich mir wohl machen muss um dich zu kriegen wenigstens Lohnen werden. Wäre es anders herum gewesen und du hättest ganz einfach nicht gewollt, wäre es sinnlos gewesen was zu unternehmen", erklärte Harry.

Malfoy sah ihn wieder an und war für einen kurzen Moment wirklich sprachlos. Wie stellte sich Potter das nur vor. „Wie stellst du dir das nur vor?", sprach Draco seinen Gedanken laut aus. „Denk doch mal nach, Voldemort ist tot! Wir sind endlich frei! Wir müssen es nur noch erkennen und nutzen. Selbstverständlich hocken wir immer noch in unseren Schubladen, schon aus reiner Gewohnheit heraus, doch jetzt haben wir wenigstens eine Chance daraus hervor zu kommen und selbst zu bestimmen. Es muss nur jemand den Anfang machen und wieso sollten das nicht wir sein?", fragte Harry aufgeregt.

Malfoy hatte sich das alles angehört, doch wirklich überzeugt war nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, glaubte er das Harry die ganze Sache viel zu naive sah. Stumm setzte sich der Slytherin in Bewegung. Er ging an dem erwartungsvoll dreinblickenden Gryffindor vorbei, direkt auf die Tür zu. Als Harry erkannte das Malfoy ohne ein Wort einfach gehen würde, sank er regelrecht in sich zusammen. Soll es das jetzt gewesen sein, fragte er sich bitter.

Doch in der Tür stehend wandte Malfoy sich noch einmal um. „Morgen ist Wochenende. Wenn du es schaffst um 15Uhr in den Drei Besen zu sein, kannst du mir ja ein Butterbier spendieren", meinte Malfoy ein wenig unsicher. „Versprochen?", fragte Harry und lächelte glücklich. „Versprochen", antwortete Draco und erwiderte das glückliche Lächeln.

Er glaubte zwar immer noch, das Harry das ganze furchtbar naive sah, doch in einem hatte der Gryffindor Recht, wenn sie sich nicht selbst befreiten, wer dann? Und Morgen würde er damit bei sich anfangen und zwar mit einem Date mit Harry Potter.

Also, das war mal wieder was kleines für zwischen durch –gg-

Bitte lasst mir doch ein review da!

Eure

Ashumaniel


End file.
